Model Me Not
by Glasses and Spectacles
Summary: Arean is a simple girl until her life was twisted when she met the famous super model MM, can anyone help her? With a single mother on a low income salary, she is then given the opportunity to turn her life around and give her mom the things that she deserve, but can she with all the lying and deceiving she has to do? This is a girl x girl fluff, (experiment) MMxOC


"Stop using animal to test make up! Stop using animals to test make up!" A repeat chant rang in the air in as a group of protesters all gathered around a door of a building. They were an animal right group although most of them also other groups having to deal with the environment. Among this group was a girl of the age seventeen named Arean Lanster. She was but a believer in right for everything and since she was at the age where she wanted to make a change she was putting up an effort. She shouted loudly much like her other protesters a she waved her sign in the air frantically.

The building they were standing out in front of was a large corporation that deal with Magazines and they planned to release a new issue soon featuring clothing made of real animal fur. Arean did not agree with their way of thinking.

Although she was tall for her age she still resembled a child, her face still had some baby fat and her twin braids only added to the effect. When she was born, her parents were currently moving into a new house, but her father was called for war and father he never came back, it's not like he died...He just never returned. Abandoned as a child, her mother raised her alone and she could not be more proud of her little girl growing up so wonderfully.

Arean much like her father had black hair and green eyes, but like her mother, who was a native of Africa America, had a darker skin tone. She was proud of who she was and she didn't take it from anyone else. Her mom was a cashier and she also worked as a babysitter on the side, but being a single parent is hard when you're old. Arean couldn't be prouder of her mom.

The double doors exit to reveal a girl walking out, red bob hair and sunglasses to top it off. Her outfit well organized and plan following a color scheme of light purple and white. She made a deep frown as she walked out hearing all the screaming but the two men behind her nodded to each other and one of them spoke.

"Please evacuate the area! We need to get Miss MM to her car and we would not like to call the police to handle these matters."

Without a word MM began walking again, it was clear that everyone knew who she was and it was clear they were not going to give up. Arean knew MM, she was a famous model for Kyouko Magazine, one of the smaller Branch of the Vongola. They did a lot of daring clothing articles but Arean never really gave too much thought into it. MM showed up in many of them being known as the red hair diva.

The chanting did not stop but after MM got into her car, there was no more reason to stay. They could take it up with the boss but their letter have never been answered. Arean like the others later return to their home with broken hearts and a defeated ego.

Arean unlocked her doors and placed her shoes on the shelf provided before slipping into her room to drop off her bags. It was only five and her mother does not return until around eight, seven when there are no customers. Their apartment was small, there was only one room that she shared with her mother, one bathroom, a kitchen and a living room. The rent was about 300 dollars but that's only because their landlord was an understanding man.

The young girl changed into more comfortable clothes composing of a T-shirt and shirts before entering the kitchen to get dinner started. She was in the mood for something simple. Her mother got home around eight as usual and greeted her daughter.

"Hey honey, how was your day?"

Arean smiled softly and replied "I guess, the protest didn't go so well though. Her mom gave her a soft kiss on the head before walking out of the kitchen and into her room to drop off her stuff, the two had much of the same habit. They later shared dinner and Arean went to finish her homework in her room and her mom sat on the couch with a cup of sweet coffee to relax her tiring body.

They have been having financial issues lately so Arean have been thinking of getting a job but her mom insist that she focus on her studies. Disagreeing she convinced her mother it would not be too much trouble if she had helped out around the house but she was still determined to get a job.

While she was applying she found that no one wanted to hire a seventeen years old girl who have yet to finish high school, and since they live in a fairly poor part of the city, all the jobs that she could have got were taken. Arean didn't give up though, she was far too determined and she truly wanted to help her mother.

Since she could not however at the moment, she settled to go back to protesting for a while, she wrote three letters in the course of a week to the head of the Vongola attacking the subject of their up coming issue that is soon to be release. She stated that while she respected their decision it was not something a humane person would do and it was cruel to the animals and that many other people agreed with her.

Of course she has gotten no reply. The girl however did not give up, she later joined another protest that week, she has already stated that she will attend the gathering. It was a cool fall day and she was wrapped up in her nice little blue scarf and a fluffy jacket that she received for Christmas last year from her aunty.

The chilly air blew against her face causing a shiver before disappearing completely with only traces of golden leaves in it's trail. Arean moved faster seeing as how she didn't want to be late for the protest.

"Hey, watch where you're stepping dumb-ass!"

Arean looked up the road to see a familiar red head shoving a guy away from her. Her cloths neatly ironed and stylishly put together. No doubt it was MM, she was easily recognized by her head hair and fierce voice, according to Kyouko magazine.

The man did not take kindly and scoffed at her before walking away, Arean wondered, what was a model doing in these parts of town? She tilted her head to the side and made her way to the super model.

"Um...Excuse me, what are you doing here?"She asked politely.

To this MM turned her head to her and raised her nose in the air. "Heh? What do you think I'm shopping you idiot. Obviously I'm waiting for my ride to get here."

From this Arean assumed that her car must have broke down somewhere along the rode, but that did not answer why the girl was here herself. She might have gotten lost or something.

"Yes, but how did you get here?"

"I was trying to find a coffee shop, it's cold okay?"

Her attitude made Arean wince but she did not make any faces as she was well mannered and taught by her mother.

"You're rather far from one then. Are you looking for a starbucks?"

"Duh."

Arean held her tongue.

"Come, I'll take you there, it's not that far."

MM frowned, dusted her shirt and then crossed her arms. "Like I need charity work from a fashion challenge person like you!"

Arean raised an eyebrow and then rolled her eyes, did she ever feel like she was babysitting a child.

"Look, do you want to get out of here or not?" she asked in a slightly irritated voice "I'm sure you're smart enough to know that this isn't a safe place to be for a person of your standard."

MM let out a "hmph!" and then she said "Fine, but you better know what you're doing and you better not expect me to pay you or anything."

Arean sighed and stuffed her hands into her pockets. "Whatever, hurry up."

She was going to drop her off and head over to the protest, but she knew if she waited too long then she'll be late. MM followed behind her walking a good distance away since she disliked the fact that a simple girl with fritzy hair was actually giving her orders. She was one of the most recognizable model in the business, who did this peasant girl think she was.

As if reading her mind, Arean answered "My name is Arean by the way."

"Whatever, can you not talk to me? No offense, but I don't want to be see with you okay?"

She slipped on her sun glasses and flipped her hair. Arean made a face of disapproval and disgust but she didn't let MM see. All she knew was MM had better be glad she was a good person and had not left her at the street corner looking like a prostitute with her mini skirt and knee high boots.

Kindly and patiently, Arean dropped MM off at the coffee shop like she promised before making her way out of the shop only to be stop by the red head.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Um...I have to go somewhere so..."

"Nope, buy me a drink first, that can be my payment for putting up with you."

"You putting up with me?! Shouldn't it be the other way around?!"

"Don't flatter yourself, Ughck! You're so depressing and gross, like, do you not own a mirror?"

"Excuse me, I'm not the spoiled brat here!"

Arean looked around her to find that they were attracting attention. Letting out a sigh she dug into her pocket to find a five dollar bill and stuffed it into MM's hands.

"Here, get yourself a drink. I'm not your servant and I'm certainly not your friend!"

Having enough with MM's rude behavior, she stormed out the coffee house and to her protest group. Riled up and angered, she planned to use that energy when she get to her destination.

Days later the incident with MM, she was sitting in her class room before school carefully studying her English vocabulary until her friend interrupted her. Joseph was a close friend since childhood and he was full African American, since both of his parents were.

"Have you seen this?" he shouted in urgency.

Unfazed Arean looked up, "What?"

The boy then gave her a magazine flipped it to a certain page. Her eyes widen as she she read the title of the article followed by a picture of her and MM together walking down the street and in the coffee house when she handed MM the five dollars, but the way it was taken made it look like they were holding hands.

**"SCANDAL! MM'S LOVER IS A GIRL?!" **

**Hey guys, so this is a small project that I have wanted to work on, we have all this guy x guy stuff, why not let the ladies have a turn? So I introduce you you this monstrosity.**

**Now some info~ This I going to be a love story with a friendship in the middle, MM is a model and there is no Mafia, they're all big corporations and magazine company. **

**I've been wanting to write some girl x girl stuff for a while, so tell me what you think! I want to make sure that different ethnicity get a chance to appear in my stories too! Because we can't just have one and not the other, there's no fun in that. **

**Send me a review so I can see how you guys react yeah?**

**I'll be starting my other stories soon though they'll be fairly short chapters than my usual long ones~ :) The story can take place anywhere you want it too but I'm hinting toward America.**

**Monochromatic shades will be updated soon, I have already started and I'll be skipping osme stuff but ehh.**

**Now...**

**REVIEW**


End file.
